Mianhae, Oppa
by eunhae lee
Summary: Seorang yeoja yang tak berani tuk mengungkapkan perasaannya pada sahabatnya yaitu seorang namja. Menderita memang. Akankah dia mampu bertahan dengan keadaan seperti ini? Cast: Donghae (Super Junior) and Jessica (SNSD)


Ini ff pertama author :D gak perlu basa-basi lama deh. Happy reading~

**Author POV**

Seorang namja berperawakan sedang dengan rambut hitamnya sedang duduk di halte menunggu kedatangan bis yang akan menjemputnya.

"Hey, Lee Donghae!" seru seorang yeoja kurus berambut blonde terhadapnya.

"Ada apa, Sica-ya?" tanya seorang namja yang ternyata bernama Donghae itu.

"Ani, aku hanya ingin berangkat bersamamu saja oppa." Jawab yeoja yang bernama Jessica itu sambil tersenyum ramah.

"Ah ne arasseo."

**Author POV End**

**Jessica POV**

Aku senang sekali bisa berangkat bersamanya lagi hari ini. Aku berharap hal ini akan terus terjadi. Aku ingin selalu berada di sampingnya. Hanya dengan itu saja sudah membuatku senang sekali.

Aku mulai duduk di salah satu tempat duduk di dalam bi situ. Donghae duduk di sebelahku. Entah kenapa jantungku selalu berdebar tiap kali dia berada di sampingku. Oh tuhan, semoga saja dia tidak mendengar suara jantungku itu yang berdetak dengan keras

"Sica-ya?" panggilnya padaku.

"Hm ne oppa?"

"Hari ini nanti aku tidak bisa pulang bersamamu ya."

"Waeyo?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Yoona, dia sakit leukimia. Aku ingin menemaninya sepulang kuliah nanti di rumah sakit."

Mendengar pernyataan itu hatiku benar2 hancur. Aku tau memang ini bukan saat yang tepat untuk cemburu terhadapnya. Tapi aku tidak bisa menahannya. Aku terlalu egois. Nan jeongmal pabo yeoja!

"Arasseo. Bolehkah aku ikut bersamamu nanti? Aku juga ingin menjenguknya." Jawabku terasa berat karena menahan rasa sesak ini.

"Tentu, sica-ya." Jawabnya dengan senang.

"Gomawo, donghae oppa."

**Jessica POV End**

**Author POV**

Kyunghee University

Donghae sedang duduk di bangku taman dengan keadaan sedih. Ia memegang sebuah album foto yang nampaknya sudah tua sekali.

"Get well soon, yoona-ya." isaknya dalam kesedihan.

Ia melihat-lihat isi album foto itu. Album foto itu adalah pemberian Yoona sahabatnya saat di ulang tahunnya yang ke-17. Di dalamnya banyak terdapat foto2 kebersamaan antara Donghae dan Yoona mulai dari mereka masih duduk di bangku SD sampai mereka menginjak remaja. Yoona adalah sahabat Donghaae yang paling ia sayang. Tidak salah saja jika ia sampe menitihkan air mata mendengar sahabatnya yang sakit itu.

Jessica yang sedari tadi hanya melihat Donghae menangis dari kejauhan ikut menangis. Dia tau apa yang Donghae rasakan saat ini dan ia tau apa isi dari album foto itu. Jessica hanya bisa menahan dan menahan perasaannya itu. Walaupun sakit rasanya mau tidak mau ia harus menahannya. Karena ia tidak mau mengungkapkan perasaannya itu ke Donghae karena Donghae adalah sahabat terdekatnya dan ia baru kenal 5 bulan yang lalu.

**Author POV End**

**Donghae POV**

Kemana Jessica ini? Apakah dia tidak tau kalau aku harus cepat2 ke rumah sakit? Sebaiknya aku meneleponnya.

"Yeoboseyo. Sica-ya?"

"Ne? Ada apa, oppa?"

"Kau dimana? Aku harus cepat2 ke rumah sakit." tanyaku dengan sedikit kesal.

"Mm mianhae, oppa. Mendadak aku tidak bisa ikut. Ada beberapa tugas yang harus aku selesaikan untuk diserahkan besok."

"Aih kau ini. Kenapa tidak bilang dari tadi? Membuatku menunggu lama saja. Baiklah kalau begitu. Annyeong!" aku langsung menutup telfonnya tanpa menunggu jawaban salam darinya dan segera kulangkahkan kakiku ini ke rumah sakit.

**Donghae POV End**

**Jessica POV**

Ada telfon masuk dari Donghae. Aku segera mengangkatnya.

"Yeoboseyo. Sica-ya?"

"Ne? Ada apa, oppa?"

"Kau dimana? Aku harus cepat2 ke rumah sakit." tanyanya dengan sedikit kesal.

"Mm mianhae, oppa. Mendadak aku tidak bisa ikut. Ada beberapa tugas yang harus aku selesaikan untuk diserahkan besok." jawabku dengan merasa bersalah.

"Aih kau ini. Kenapa tidak bilang dari tadi? Membuatku menunggu lama saja. Baiklah kalau begitu. Annyeong!"

Donghae langsung menutup telfonnya tanpa membiarkan aku berkata salam dulu. Aku hanya bisa sedih mendengar perkataan Donghae yang sekasar itu. Tidak pernah sebelumnya dia berkata kasar padaku. Aku duduk terjatuh di atas kasurku. Aku menangis memikirkan hal itu tadi. Aku sadar tidak seharusnya aku bertingkah seperti ini tapi bagaimanapun juga perasaan ini datang dengan sendirinya. Aku tak mampu menghentikannya walaupun sudah berkali-kali ku coba untuk menghilangkannya namun gagal.

"Jessica! Krystal! Tolong eomma!"

Aku mendengar suara teriakan eomma dari ruang tengah. Aku cepat2 menghampirinya.

Aku terkejut melihat appaku yang sedang tergeletak lemah di sana dengan darah keluar dari hidungnya. Dengan segera aku dan Krystal menuruni tangga dan menelefon ambulan.

Beberapa menit kemudian, ambulan datang ke rumahku. Orang2 yang datang bersama ambulan itu segera mengantarkan appaku ke rumah sakit. Aku dan Krystal beserta eommaku juga ikut mengantarkan appaku.

Incheon Sarang Hospital

"Yeobo… bertahanlah.." tangis eommaku terhadap appaku.

Para suster2 itu segera menghampiri appaku dan membawanya ke ruang UGD. Aku dan Krystal hanya bisa menangis melihat appaku seperti itu dan ku coba menenangkan eommaku.

Beberapa jam menit kemudia, seorang dokter keluar dari ruangan itu dengan wajah sedih.

"Mianhamnida, suami anda tidak bisa kami selamatkan."

Kami yang mendengar pernyataan itu hanya bisa menangis sejadi-jadinya. Tiba2 eommaku pingsan. Dokter itu langsung memanggil beberapa suster dan membantu eommaku masuk ke sebuah ruangan untuk diperiksa.

Aku duduk di salah satu kursi di lorong rumah sakit itu sedangkan Krystal pergi keluar untuk membeli buah. Aku menangis. Tak bisa kutahan air mata ini. Tidak ada satupun orang yang mendengar tangisanku sebab saat itu keadaan lorong sepi.

Aku mencoba keluar untuk menjemput Krystal yang sedari tadi tidak kembali2 membelikan buah untuk eomma namun sebuah ruangan di lorong itu pintunya terbuka dan saat aku melihat sekilas aku terkejut. Terlihat Donghae oppa sedang menyuapin seorang yeoja sambil mengelus rambutnya. Ternyata yeoja itu Yoona. Aku baru ingat bahwa Donghae oppa hari ini akan menjenguk Yoona. Hatiku sakit sekali melihatnya. Serasa ada yang sesak di bagian dadaku. Sesak sekali sampai membuatku sulit bernafas. Aku mencoba mengontrol emosiku ini tapi tak bisa. Tiba2 suara isakan lolos keluar dari mulutku. Aku segera pergi keluar agar Donghae oppa tidak mendengarnya. Tiba2 hujan turun. Biarkan saja air hujan ini membasahiku, aku tidak peduli. Hari ini perasaanku benar2 campur aduk. Appa meninggal, eomma pingsan, Donghae oppa.. Ingin mati rasanya memikirkan ini semua

**Jessica POV End**

**Donghae POV**

Aku berjalan ke Incheon Sarang Hospital tempat dimana Yoona dirawat. Beberapa menit setelah naik bis akhirnya pun sampai. Kulangkahkan kakiku masuk ke ruangannya. Kulihat Yoona terbaring lemah di sana. Aku begitu sedih melihatnya.

"Annyeong haseyo~" seruku yang sepertinya membuat Yoona senang.

"Donghae oppa? Aigoo oppa.. jeongmal bogoshipeoyo." jawabnya dengan senang

"Nado, Yoona-ya." seruku sambil langsung memeluknya. Dia pun juga membalas pelukanku.

"Aku membelikanmu buah2an dan.. bunga ini untukmu." seruku yang langsung mengeluarkan bunga dari balik tubuhku.

"Aigoo.. cantik sekali bunganya. Gomawo oppa." Satu ciuman singkat dari Yoona mendarat di pipiku. Aku pun terkejut akan ciumannya itu.

"Sudah berapa lama kau di sini?"

"Baru 3 hari oppa"

"Aigoo tubuhmu pucat. Apakah kau belum makan?" tanyaku dengan khawatir.

"Ne oppa. Aku belum makan hehe." jawabnya sambil memamerkan senyumannya itu.

"Baiklah aku akan menyuapimu." seruku sambil tersenyum. Dia hanya membalas dengan senyumannya yang khas itu.

Tiba2 aku mendengar suara isakan seorang yeoja dari balik pintu ruangan ini. Aku mencoba tuk menoleh ke belakang namun tak ada siapa2 di sana. Aku pun melanjutkan aktivitasku ini.

**Donghae POV End**

**Author POV**

Pemakaman

Keesokan harinya setelah kejadian itu Jessica, Krystal dan eommanya bersama saudara2nya yang lain pergi ke pemakaman untuk memakamkan jenazah appanya Sica. Sica sengaja tidak memberitahukan hal ini kepada Donghae karena ia tidak ingin mengganggu Donghae untuk saat ini. Jessica mencoba menenangkan eommanya yang masih menangisi kepergian appa Sica. Sica hanya bisa diam saat itu dan mendoakan semoga appanya diterima di sisi-Nya. Selain itu, Jessica juga menahan sakit yang lagi dideritanya. Sepertinya dia demam namun dia tidak ingin menceritakannya kepada eommanya. Dia tidak ingin menambah kesedihan eommanya.

Kyunghee University

"Yeoboseyo."

"Yeoboseyo."

"Sica-ya, hari ini kau dimana? Aku tidak melihatmu sama sekali. Bahkan tadi kau tidak berangkat bersamaku juga." Tanya Donghae cemas

"Aku sedang di rumah oppa. Waeyo?" tanya Sica dengan malas.

"Bolehkah aku sekarang ke rumahmu?"

"Ah ne arasseo." Jessica segera menutup telfonnya dan melanjutkan istirahatnya.

Jessica's house

"Annyeong, ahjumma. Sica ada?"

"Jessica sedang ada di kamarnya."

"Boleh saya masuk?"

"Ah ne silahkan."

"Hai, oppa!" seru Krystal

"Ah ne Krystal."

"Mau ke kamar Sica eonni?"

"Ne" jawabku sambil tersenyum.

"Arasseo~"

Donghae berjalan menuju kamar Jessica. Dia terkejut dengan keadaan Jessica yang terbaring lemah di atas tempat tidurnya dengan wajah yang pucat dan tubuh yang menggigil.

"Jessica-ya, gwaenchanayo?" tanya Donghae dengan penuh rasa cemas. Ia langsung memegang dahi Jessica.

"Kau demam? Kenapa tidak bilang eommamu?"

"A.. ani oppa. Aku tidak sakit kok." jawab Sica dengan tersenyum.

"Tidak sakit bagaimana? Lihat dirimu. Pucat dan terbaring lemah. Apa itu tidak cukup untuk membuktikan bahwa kau sakit?"

"…"

"Baiklah kalau begitu akan kuambilkan makanan untukmu. Tunggu sebentar."

Donghae mengambilkan sepiring nasi dan segelas air putih ke kamar Sica. Ia membantu menyuapi Sica makanan. Jessica hanya bisa diam dan menahan tangisan atas perlakuan Donghae padanya hari ini mengingat perlakuan Donghae kemarin padanya. Tiba2 saja Donghae memeluk Jessica.

"Jangan sakit, Sica-ya. Aku tidak ingin melihatmu sakit seperti ini. Aku menyanyangimu karena kau sahabatku."

Mendengar perkataan itu secara tidak sadar air mata Jessica keluar. Ia menangis dalam pelukan Donghae. Donghae merasakan ada yang basah pada bajunya. Segera ia melepaskan pelukannya dan terkejut saat mendapati mata Jessica yang sudah basah oleh air mata.

"Mengapa kau menangis?" tanya Donghae dengan cemas sambil menghapus air mata Sica di pipi dengan ibu jarinya.

"A.. ani oppa."

"Uljima~" seru Donghae yang langsung memeluk Jessica lagi sambil mengelus rambutnya.

**Author POV End**

**Jessica POV**

Oppa, mianhae. Jeongmal mianhae telah membuat bajumu basah. Tapi aku tidak bisa menahannya. Mendengar pernyataanmu itu membuat aku menangis. Tapi aku tidak ingin menceritakan sebenarnya kepadamu. Aku malu. Aku takut kau tidak akan suka dengan pernyataanku itu. Aku tau kau tidak pernah mencintaiku oleh sebab itu aku tidak ingin mengatakannya padamu.

Donghae oppa melepaskan pelukannya dan aku terkejut saat Donghae oppa mencium dahiku. Apa maksudnya? Aku tidak mengerti. Namun aku hanya bisa diam dan berusaha menghentikan tangisanku ini.

"Sica-ya, aku akan menemanimu di sini mala mini."

"Andwae oppa. Lebih baik kau pulang. Aku sudah merasa lebih baikan sekarang."

"Ani, aku akan tetap bersih keras untuk menemanimu malam ini."

"Arasseo."

Aku hanya bisa pasrah dengan permintaannya itu. Aku tidak bisa memaksanya. Baiklah untuk mala mini saja kubiarkan ia tidur di sini, di sampingku.

**Jessica POV End**

**Author POV**

Pagi hari ini nampak cerah sekali. Angin pagi Seoul berhembus dengan sejuknya. Donghae yang baru saja bangun menyadari Jessica yang sudah tidak ada di kamarnya. Ia mencari-cari ke setiap sudut rumah dan akhirnya menemukan sosok Jessica sedang duduk di taman belakang rumah.

"Sica-ya, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Aku hanya ingin merasakan kesegaran udara pagi, oppa." Jawab Jessica sambil tersenyum.

"Bolehkah aku duduk di sampingmu?"

"Tentu, oppa."

"Sica-ya?" tanya Donghae dengan nada yang terlihat senang.

"Ne oppa?"

"Pagi ini aku mendapatkan sms dari Yoona. Katanya dia sudah bisa pulang. Aigoo.. betapa senangnya aku bisa melihat sahabatku itu bisa pulang ke rumah."

"Jinja?"

"Ne" jawab Donghae dengan senang.

Mendengar pernyataan itu tiba2 air mata Sica jatuh membasahi pipinya. Donghae yang mendengar suara isakan itu langsung melihat ke arah Jessica yang ia duga bahwa suara isakan tangis itu dari Jessica.

"Sica-ya, kenapa kau menangis?"

"Oppa, bolehkah aku meminjam pundakmu sebentar?" tanya Sica dengan nada sedih.

"Tentu."

"Oppa, mungkin suatu waktu nanti saat ajal menjemputku mungkin tidak ada orang yang pernah tau isi hatiku termasuk oppa." Seru Jessica sambil menangis

"Mengapa kau bicara seperti itu? Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Bicaralah, Sica-ya." tanya Donghae dengan cemas.

"Ani. Aku memang sengaja tidak ingin menceritakannya saja oppa."

"Aish kau ini. Apakah kau tidak ingin memberitahukan kepada sahabatmu ini?"

Jessica hanya bisa menggelengkan pelan kepalanya itu.

"Waeyo? Apakah ini sangat rahasia?"

"Hahaha iya." jawab Jessica dengan tertawa.

"Hm arasseo."

Beberapa menit tercipta keheningan di antara percakapan keduanya. Tiba2 saja Donghae bercerita sesuatu kepada Jessica.

"Sica-ya, bagaimana rasanya memendam perasaan terhadap seseorang yang kita cintai? Sakit sekali bukan? Aku sedang merasakannya saat ini. Aku tidak tega melihat yeoja itu jika ia bersedih. Ingin sebenarnya ku ketahui apa penyebab kesedihannya itu tapi dia tak pernah ingin menceritakannya padaku. Apa yang akan kau lakukan jika kau berada di posisiku, Sica-ya? Sica-ya? Sica-ya?"

Donghae segera melihat ke arah Jessica dan didapatinya Jessica telah tidur di bahunya sedari tadi.

"Hmm mungkin dia capek. Sebaiknya aku biarkan dia tidur."

Satu jam kemudian Donghae membangunkan Jessica.

"Sica-ya, ayo bangun. Sica-ya?"

Dengan segera ia mengangkat kepala Jessica yang ada di pundaknya. Dihapakannya wajah Jessica padanya.

"Sica-ya?! Sica-ya bangun! Kau tidak boleh pergi! Aku menyanyangimu! Sica-ya…..!"

Donghae pun menangis sejadi-jadinya mengetahui bahwa yeoja yang dicintainya telah menghembuskan nafas terakhir.

**Author POV End**

**Donghae POV**

Sehari setelah pemakaman Sica, aku mencoba untuk ke rumahnya sekaligus ingin melihat kondisi eomma Sica.

"Annyeong, ahjumma." sapaku pada eomma Sica.

"Annyeong, Donghae-ssi. Masuklah."

"Ahjumma, bagaimana kabarmu? Apa ahjumma baik2 saja?"

"Ah ne Donghae-ssi. Awalnya ahjumma serasa putus asa dengan semua kejadian ini. Sica meninggal 2 hari setelah kepergian appanya. Aku serasa ingin menyusul mereka juga. Tapi aku berpikir jika aku melakukan ini bukankah aku akan mandapatkan dosa karena bunuh diri? Lagian aku juga harus menjaga Krystal. Akhirnya aku mencoba untuk mengikhlaskan kepergian mereka. Itu sudah takdir."

"Iya ahjumma kau benar. Oh ya ahjumma, bolehkah aku pergi ke kamarnya Jessica? Aku baru ingat jika jaketku waktu itu tertinggal di kamarnya."

"Tentu. Silahkan."

Aku pergi menuju kamar Sica. Akhirnya aku menemukan jaketku yang tertinggal waktu itu. Aku menyempatkan diriku untuk melihat-lihat kamar Sica sebelum aku pergi keluar. Aku melihat sebuah buku tergeletak di atas meja belajarnya. Aku ambil buku itu dan aku baca isinya.

_Benar2 terpukul oleh perkataan yang dilontarkan Donghae oppa dari mulutnya saat menelefonku. Sakit memang namun bagaimana lagi aku memang harus menerimanya. Aku hanyalah sahabatnya. Tidak lebih dari itu. Seharusnya aku tidak memilik perasaan ini terhadapnya. Nan jeongmal pabo! Sudah berkali-kali ku coba menghentikan perasaan ini namun tidak pernah bisa. Aakkhhh perasaanku ini semakin membuatku gila. Aku tidak menginginkan ini semua!_

_Aku semakin terpukul oleh kepergian appaku. Aku benar2 sangat menyayanginya. Namun kini ia telah tiada. Kini tugasku menjaga eomma dan Krystal. Namun saat itu dadaku terasa semakin sesak mengetahui Donghae oppa ada di sebuah ruangan bersama Yoona sambil menyuapi Yoona makanan. Aku segera berlari menjauh dari tempat itu agar Donghae oppa tidak mendengar suara isakanku saat itu._

_Donghae oppa.. sahabat terdekatku.. aku tak akan pernah bisa melupakanmu. Aku mencintaimu Donghae oppa. Aku selalu senang jika mendengarkanmu bercerita tentang keseharianmu tiap hari tanpa lelah. Tanpa kehadiranmu sehari membuatku cemas dan khawatir apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padamu. Senyumanmu, kehangatanmu, keramahanmu, keceriaanmu membuatku jatuh hati padamu oppa. Aku tak pernah memandang dari wajahmu. Namun inilah aku, yang mencintaimu apa adanya. Jeongmal saranghae, my best friend._

Tiba2 ku melihat sebuah puisi di baliknya. Singkat sekali puisi itu namun aku coba untuk membacanya.

_Diary_

_Diary oh diary.._

_Kumpulan dari beberapa lembar kertas polos_

_Tempat dimana setiap insan mencurahkan isi hatinya_

_Baik sedih, senang, kecewa_

_Semua ada di dalamnya_

_Ya, itulah aku!_

_Aku bagaikan diarymu yang bisa berbicara_

_Walaupun kau tak pernah tau apa yang diarymu rasakan_

_Tak peduli sakit, senang tapi diarymu ini harus siap mendengarkan_

_Biarkan ini terus terjadi tanpa kau ketahui_

_Hanya satu kata yang ingin diarymu katakana padamu_

_Saranghae~_

Curahan hati itu, puisi itu membuatku jatuh terduduk di lantai. Aku menangis sejadinya. Yeoja yang aku cintai ternyata memilik perasaan yang sama padaku namun bodohnya diriku mengapa aku tidak pernah menceritakan ini padanya. Jeongmal pabo namja!

**Donghae POV End**

Semenjak kejadian itu, Donghae setiap hari berkunjung ke makam Jessica sambil membawakan bunga kesukaan Jessica. Hingga suatu hari saat ia pulang dari pemakaman, sebuah truk melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi yang akhirnya menabraknya. Donghae mengeluarkan banyak darah pada tubuhnya.

"Jessica-ya, wait me in heaven~"

Dan seketika itu juga Donghae menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya.

Hehehe gimana ffnya? Maaf kalau panjang banget ._.v Mohon dimaklumin ya ini pertama kalinya author ngpost ff dan bikin ff sampai selesai ._.v Mohon reviewnya ya jangan jadi silent reader hehe :D


End file.
